The ConMan
by Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward
Summary: How far will Bella go to try to save her family?  Trouble searching this story, so search my username if you want to find it again! Better summary inside
1. Summary

A/N: HELLO THERE! Ok, so I had a dream about this, and just sort of ran with it. Honestly I have absolutely NO idea what made me create this scenario of the characters in my mind, but it happened. It's an odd scenario throughout the story, I am shocked I came up with. If you knew me, you would know what I mean. It's an odd situation that Bella finds herself in, but I hope you enjoy it. I have written the first few chapters, and one of the two climaxes. It will take me awhile to write it all, but this is not a story I can give up on. It's weird, with this story, I get on a roll and write for hours; then I stop for a month or so, and can get back to writing like I never stopped. So far both parts that I have written equal about 6 chapters and close to 30 pages. Some chapters are extremely short, while others are very long, but that's the way it needs to be broken up. Anyways here is the summary:

**Bella's family has been kidnapped. In order to save her parents, brother, and friends, she must be forced to marry Jacob Black (But this is a BxE story). Other scenarios ensue, forcing Bella to make choices no person should need to make. In the end however, can she save everyone? What happens when she leaves Edward? Read to find the answers to all these questions and more.**

I didn't know if I should put a prologue or what it should be if I did. Originally, I was going to post a scene from later in the story, but I figured there should be _slight_ mystery to the first chapter. Please review to let me know if you think it would take away from the first chapter, or the story, and please give your opinions! I WANT to know if you hate it, or if it's boring. I WANT to know if it is amazing, and makes you laugh. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this! It means a lot to me.

-ImWaiting4MyAliceAndEdward


	2. Prologue? Please review if should keep

Prologue- BPOV

"…what I'm trying to ask Bella is, will you marry me?" He says with the most loving, joyous expression ever created, and I cannot hold back the joyous tears and smile. I can't hold them back until I remember that I'm already married, to Jacob Black. When I realize this, I can feel my heart starting to break. I will never have a happily ever after. In this one moment I realize I have a choice. I can both doom my parents to death, and live my life with Edward and our baby always running, always hiding, or I can break my heart and his, and surrender to a life of guaranteed death for me, but save Edward and the Cullen's lives, even though it will lead to their financial downfall. NO! There has to be a third option, but until then, I have to keep going with what Jacob says. I have to leave Edward, I have to surrender to Jacob, and get him to release my family; I have to ruin Edward.

"Edward, do you remember what I said to you the night we were out at the beach?" I said looking into his hurt and confused eyes. I was trying to keep it together for a few seconds longer. He paused for a moment before answering me.

"You said that no matter what I hear or what happens, that your body and heart would always belong to me and me alone." I couldn't stand to look into his painful eyes any longer so I closed mine.

"Promise me you will always remember that." I begged with my eyes still closed as a traitor tear escaped.

"Bella, what-"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise Bella."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What." He said with a voice only a person whose heart is about to be broken could speak with.

"Kiss me?" and with that I opened my eyes to see his internal debate. After about a second, a lone tear fell down his cheek and he leaned forward and grabbed my face to his, as if his life depended on it. The kiss was filled with more emotion than words can describe. I don't think he wanted to accept the thought that I might be leaving him, but that is what this kiss was. Good-bye. I couldn't help the sobs that started escaping my lips as I pushed him back.

"I love you," and with that I turned and sprinted into the nearby woods as fast as I possibly could. After about three seconds, I could hear Edward heart-breaking pleas of my name, "Bella! Bella! Wait! BELLA!" I tried to get away, it was what would save the most people, but my emotions physically paralyzed me, and I fell to the damp forest floor, and let the darkness surround me. I briefly dreamt of Edward's embrace, and then emptiness.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][


	3. Chapter 1 Unimaginable Reality

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was on my way to my parent's house in Forks, Washington, to have our weekly Saturday visit and dinner. I live in Seattle, but every Saturday, I drive to Forks to visit with my 17, almost 18 year old brother Seth and my parents Charlie and Renee for dinner. Tonight is different however, because tonight my brother Seth wants me to meet his friend Jacob. Jacob apparently is 21, a year younger than me, but apparently very handsome, and wants to meet me. Seth started hanging out with him last year, and quickly became friends. I at first was concerned that my brother was hanging out with a 21 year old, but he liked Jacob, and was happy to have another friend, so I let it go.

I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home, and saw the police cruiser, Toyota, and my old Chevy truck in the driveway. Seth drives my truck now, and it amazes me that it still runs. However I started getting an odd feeling when I wasn't greeted by the enthusiastic Seth. Every time I come to visit, he greets me by running out to meet me, before I can even park. I brushed the feeling off however, and brought in my guacamole I made to go with the fajitas my mom was going to attempt to make. You never know if my mom's attempts at cooking will be edible or not. I walked up the driveway to the front door, and knocked. However the person who answered the door was not who I expected; it was a tall built man with blonde hair and a slightly pained expression. Then I realized it was Demetri, my childhood best friend. Last year his wife Felicity had disappeared, and he left to go search for her. I hadn't talked to him in over eight months because a few weeks after he left, he seemed to fall off the side of the planet, so when he opened the door, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Demetri? What-"

"Bella, come in and sit down." Are you serious? I thought he died, and that is how he greets me after eight months? However apparently he was in a hurry because he grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the family room to sit down.

"Demetri where is everyone, where were you and WHAT is going on?" He just stood there for a few moments with a look that told me he did not want to tell me what he was about to.

"Bella, I don't have much time before he gets here, but here is what is going on, your parents and brother have been kidnapped and will not be released anytime soon."

They were kidnapped? Why? They were not wealthy, by any stretch of the imagination, neither was I, and how did he know about this? And who was the 'he' he mentioned? Before I even had the ability to voice a question, he continued.

"It is the same thing that happened to Felicity." I was flabbergasted, he had found Felicity, was she dead or alive? "Has Seth ever mentioned someone named Jacob?" I merely nodded my head. "Well Jacob is the person responsible. He was also the one who took Felicity, and I don't know if she will ever be released, but I get to see her once every four months." I had never seen Demetri show so much pain before. "He got close to Seth so he could plan their kidnapping, and he has them. Bella, I don't know exactly what he is going to have you do, but I overheard some of his conversations and I know that all of this is so he can get control of a company called Masen Inc. I don't know what the company does, but I know there is a major con in the making." So this Jacob used Seth, kidnapped them, is going to use my family as blackmail against me, but why did he take Felicity? What does he want from Demetri? So far this was a very confusing monologue, on Demetri's part.

"Demetri, what is he making you do?" Demetri looked down in shame, "he uses me to… tie up loose ends, and as a bodyguard," he said with eyes that begged me not to hate him and understand that he did this for Felicity.

I could never hate Demetri; he was my second brother, and best friend. I knew he looked scary and mean, but I knew he was not a killer on the inside, but I hoped that the fact that he had now killed people and God knows what else for this despicable Jacob, that he was not changed on the inside. There was one way I would know if he had been truly corrupted, and that was his hugs. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him, as he immediately hugged me back and slightly lifted me off the ground. "I missed you. And I'm so sorry Little B. I don't know what to do anymore… for you or for me."

"I missed you too Big D." Demetri might be a criminal now, but he was still the loving teddy bear I knew. "What time is Jacob coming?" I spit the name out with venom. I have never felt as much hate as I do now, and it is for a person who has not only flipped my life, Demetri's life and other's lives upside-down, but I have not even met the man yet. "Any minute now," he said with a sigh.

I did not know what was going to happen now, but I knew that I would do what Jacob wanted to save my family, and maybe if I was the key to the con, after I was done, he would let Felicity go too.

At that moment there was a loud banging on the door, and Demetri went to answer it with an emotionless mask, and a tall, black haired man, walked in straight to me, "hello Bella, I'm Jacob Black. Here's the deal," man he gets straight to business doesn't he, "I have your parents and brother, and you will get to visit Seth once every month, and your parents every four months. In order to keep seeing them, and for them to stay alive, you must do what I say, understand?" I merely nodded my head while slightly glaring at him. I didn't want to make him mad and hurt my family, but I wasn't about to be nice to him either. "Good, so here is the deal, tonight you are going to marry me, and tomorrow you are going back to Seattle to find a man named Edward Cullen, and get him to knock you up. You are going to 'have a relationship' with him until the baby is born, and then I will explain from there, got it?"

I could not respond; all I could do was sit there. He was going to force me to marry him, and then I have to get pregnant by another man? What? And, what was going to happen to the baby, or me, and how would doing this get him control of the company? Who the hell even thinks up something like this?

"Understand Bella?" Jacob repeated, daring me not to follow his instructions.

"Why? And what is going to happen to the baby if I do get pregnant?" I asked in a small voice, as I didn't want to antagonize him, but I had to know.

"It doesn't matter why, the only thing that is important is that you get pregnant before any of his siblings have a child, not them just getting pregnant, but before they birth a child." I still couldn't fully grasp that this wasn't a nightmare; this was really happening.

"Now we have to go. I have all the stuff ready for us to get married, you just need to say I do and sign your name. Let's go." With that, he walked out the door into the black Sudan that was out front. I just froze.

"Little B, he will kill them if you don't do what he says, but if you want to run, wait until you get back to Seattle. You will probably be followed at times, so just be careful, and you never know who else is involved, alright?" I finally snapped out of my shock, and ran over to Demetri and started to sob, "I can't just let him kill them." I sighed, "I have to do what he says, don't I Big D?" "I don't know what else to do to keep them alive Little B. You should probably go now, he won't wait much longer. Oh, and B?"

"Yes?"

"We probably shouldn't flaunt that we are so close."

I wiped my tears, nodded, and walked to my cursed future.


	4. Chapter 2 Accidental Meeting

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was now driving back to Seattle. It was the morning after the worst day ever of my life so far. Last night, after I had the short reunion with Demetri and he telling me my family was kidnapped, Jacob had me officially 'married' to him. There was no ceremony, I just said 'I do,' signed a document, and slept _alone _in a hotel room that he paid for, and cried myself to sleep. He told me 'what I need to know' which was that I just needed to get pregnant by this Edward Cullen, and stick with him for a few months. He also said where I was to meet him in three weeks, so I could see Seth. He said he wouldn't let me see my parents for four months. I was not about to argue with him in fear of him hurting them, or not allowing me to see Seth.

My brother Seth is one of the… no, _the_ most important person in my life. I and my brother were always close growing up, and even though he was so much younger than me, we were best friends. Although we loved our parents like crazy, they didn't always understand us, but I and Seth always understood each other. We used to joke that we should have been twins because we can have our own little conversations without even speaking. It used to drive our friends and family nuts! Truth be told though, Seth and I haven't been as close as usual, and I'm starting to wonder if Jacob had anything to do with that, or if Seth knew something was about to happen and was trying to protect me. It sounds like something he would do.

I pulled into my driveway at my apartment and stepped out, locking my car, as I made my way up to my place. Once inside my apartment I looked around. If I was being truthful, I no longer felt safe here… I no longer felt safe anywhere. I went and took a nice, hot shower and changed into an outfit I thought looked good on me. I walked over to my purse and opened it to find the addresses of where Edward Cullen might be. It was his work address, and his home address; I noticed it was nearing lunch time, so I hurried out to my car so I could try to at least catch a glimpse of Edward before I started a plan of action.

I parked close to his apartment, and was shocked at how nice the building was. It wasn't new, but it was very well kept up, and I could only imagine the views they could have. As I was walking and looking up at the building, I heard a velvet voice, "No, Baxter, NO!" I turned just in time to see a giant dog running straight for me. The dog ran past, but the retractable leash it was wearing wrapped around my ankles pulling me to the ground. The leash was still going, giving me 'rug burn' when a man ran over grabbed the leash so it wouldn't hurt me anymore and tugged. The dog stopped and sauntered back toward me, giving me the most disgustingly wet kiss all over my face. I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh or cry, because only in my life would so much crap, of _any_ degree, occur in. I decided on none of the above, when I felt the leash being unwound from around my ankles.

"I am so sorry, I'm watching this beast for my friend, which I have decided I will never do again…" He finished unwrapping it, and I couldn't contain the hiss of pain that escaped. My ankles hurt, and my shoulder slightly hurt too from the fall.

"I need to clean these; do you mind if I take you upstairs to my apartment, or would you rather I did it here?" The dog was now calmly sitting there slobbering while looking at me, of course he was calm _now_.

I finally looked at the man. He was gorgeous. He had incredible green eyes, and the sexiest bronze hair I had ever seen. He looked trustworthy. Around us, there were a few people watching me.

"Um, well I don't really want to make any more of a scene, so I guess your apartment." Plus I figured I might get to see a few more people in the building; one of which might be the Edward Cullen.

"Alright then," with that he picked me up with one hand under my knees and one behind my back. "Hey! Put me down!" I was shocked, not only because he picked me up like I weighed nothing, but also for the fact that he picked me up.

"I don't want you walking until I can assess how deep the cuts are," he answered calmly without putting me down.

"What are you a doctor? And did I not just say I didn't want more of a scene?" Seriously?

He just shook his head smirked, which might I say was extremely sexy, "Baxter, come." And guess what the dog immediately obeyed, like it was the most obedient damn dog ever. I couldn't help but glare at the dog. The man hit the elevator button and chuckled as he saw my expression. "I went to med school. And that dog is extremely obedient, until you put it on a leash and he sees a squirrel. Then it is like letting Godzilla loose." I couldn't help but laugh with him at the comparison he used.

We got up to his apartment and he managed to open the door while still holding me. I tried to get him to put me down, but he was adamant that he needed to examine me first. I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as if I could trust him, and it didn't feel completely weird that he was carrying me. After he finally opened the door, he walked over, and sat me down on his couch, while the massive dog went and lay down in the corner. His apartment was very manly, but very well decorated.

He went and grabbed a small bag out of his hall closet and walked back over to me. As he was cleaning up my wounds, I decided to learn something about him, "So, you're a doctor. What hospital do you work at?"

He paused for a moment before continuing, and without looking up at me he replied, "I went through med school, but I'm not a doctor."

"Oh." I couldn't tell by the sound of his voice if it was a touchy subject, so instead I asked, "What do you do then?" I tried to be a little upbeat when I asked.

"I mainly work for my grandfather's company, Cullen Inc." Oh. My. God. _This_ was Edward Cullen, I just knew it. Suddenly I had realized that for the last half hour, I had unintentionally put a perfect plan into action of getting Edward to meet me, and start the 'save family,' plan.

I didn't know what else to say for the moment, so I stayed silent. I really did not want to ruin the 'first impression.' Huh… _right_ because being mowed over by a giant dog and having to have my injuries cleaned is such a great 'first impression'… right and I'm the president…

As he finished cleaning my wounds in silence, I simply watched him. He was very efficient. I didn't even notice his touch.

Finally a crooked smile broke out on his face when he looked up at me, "All finished. If I may ask, what is going through your mind right now?"

"You're beautiful." I blushed after I realized I had literally answered what was going through my mind at that very second. He simply smirked. I didn't dare open my mouth, afraid of what else might pop out, so after a moment he spoke.

"Listen, it's my fault you're injured, let me try to make it up to you… maybe lunch?"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "Lunch sounds great. On one condition though."

His smile faltered, "what is that?"

"The thing called a dog stays here."

A beautiful laugh replied, "deal."

He helped me up, and offered his arm. I looked at his eyes and back to the arm before taking it. He led me to a quaint bistro around the corner. I had a sandwich and pasta salad, while he had a sandwich and potato salad.

"So you know what I just realized? I don't even know your name."

"Bella." I said with a smile.

"Edward." He replied.

"So, beautiful Bella," I of course blushed, earning a chuckle from him, "what do you do?"

"Well I was going to college, but recently I decided that I should take a break and write. I'm also, maybe, trying to find a job at a bookstore or something."

"So who is your favorite Author?"

"Jane Austin. Your favorite Book?"

"I'm not quite sure. I like some of the classics like _To Kill a Mockingbird_, or _Red Badge of Courage_, or _The Great Gatsby_, stories like those, but I don't have a favorite yet." He said as he tried to continue thinking about the answer.

"I don't think I do either."

"So Bella, tell me about your family." It was generally a simple question, but he had no idea, nor would he have any idea, about any of them. Apparently he saw my hesitation and slight panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He said truly remorseful.

"No, it's fine, I just… I just have some family problems at the moment, but I'll figure something out." _And so far the only solution is by using you_, I added in my mind.

"Hmm, so favorite color?"

"Green," I answered, with another blush, because I had answered while looking back into his enticing _green_ eyes. Edward glanced at me curiously, "Why are you bl-"

"I'm not going to answer that." I said with an embarrassed smile.

He arched an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright I have a question for you, who's dog knocked me over?"

Laughing he replied, "That would be Emmett's. He is in charge of all security pertaining to my family. He is also a best friend, and like my brother. He and his girlfriend wanted the weekend away, so they dropped him off with his stuff, and a simple, 'have fun.' With a normal dog, I wouldn't mind, but Baxter is the biggest, slobberiest dog I have ever seen. And as you saw, can be a handful."

I laughed with him. Somehow even though he was, unknown to him, directly involved with my life's problems, he made me forget about them. For that I could not be more thankful.

"So I don't want to talk about my family, but will you tell me about yours?" I asked, hoping I wasn't to hypocritical.

"No I don't mind," he said with an easy smile. "My parents, for all intensive purposes, are Carlisle and Esme. Then I have a sister Alice. Her boyfriend, soon-to-be-fiancé Jasper, is like my brother. Then there is Emmett, who I already told you about. He is dating a girl named Rosalie. She and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but we get along well enough."

From his facial expressions and the way he spoke, I could tell he truly loved his family.

"It sounds like you all are very close." I couldn't help the sad smile when I thought that I may hurt his family just as Jacob had hurt mine.

A flash of slight confusion crossed his face before his eyes flicked up and he smiled at someone behind me. I turned around to see a petite woman with short, black spiked hair smiling back. I felt worse for a second, because if she was his girlfriend, I would have to find a way around her. That luckily was unnecessary as she ran over to Edward and hugged him as she sat in his lap like a little kid. He greeted her, "Hey Alice. What are you doing here?"

She replied with a tinkling laugh, "_I_ am the one who introduced _you_ to this fine establishment with their unbelievable sandwiches." She then turned to me with a look of excitement and curiosity, "So Edward, who is this?"

"This is Bella." I returned their smiles.

Alice slid off Edward's lap into the booth, scooting him further in. I laughed at the sight of this pixie-like girl nudging the tall, well-toned man to the side.

"Gee, would you like me to move over for you Alli?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Alice answered a simple, "Yes thank you." She kept her focus on me, "so Bella, how did you two meet?"

I looked at Edward and we both let out a laugh. He went on to explain how Baxter had seen a squirrel and mowed me over, blah blah blah. After he finished Alice growled, literally growled, and I near burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it, Emmett is so proud that he trained 'the perfect dog,' but it seems to never be obedient when you want it to be. Plus knowing Emmett, he probably trained the stupid dog to chase squirrels in the first place," Alice said.

Edward shook his head, "That does sound like something he would do doesn't it?"

Alice sighed. We sat there in comfortable silence as Alice ordered her sandwich, and we continued eating.

"So Bella, how old are you?" I was momentarily taken aback by the boldness and suddenness of Alice's question, "I am 22."

"Perfect! Edward is 24."

I looked at him slightly shocked, "Didn't you say you went to medical school?"

Before a hesitant Edward could reply, Alice spoke, "well he is a genius. He graduated high school at 16."

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"What it's true. No need to be embarrassed," she said unfazed.

Edward opened his mouth to start a sibling brawl. Before he could continue though I interrupted, "That somehow doesn't shock me." I then turned from Edward and leaned towards Alice, as if asking a secret, "Does he have _any_ faults?"

Alice smiled, but Edward interrupted when he saw Alice about to answer. "That is for her to find out."

Alice looked like her face was going to explode from her smile. Edward looked back at me, and I smiled before looking down. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Alice spoke again.

"So Bella, are you busy tomorrow night?"

I looked at her quizzically, "no, why?"

"Perfect!" she said with too much excitement, "every Monday night, Esme cooks dinner for us. You should come. Please?" she asked with a pouty lip at the end.

I looked to Edward who was also waiting for an answer.

"Alright, I guess I'll go."

"Yeah!" clapped Alice.

"I'm just curious though, why do you have dinner every _Monday_? Why not on the weekends?"

Edward was the one to answer, "well, no one likes Mondays, and this helps to make them better. Plus we are generally together during the weekends already."

Alice jumped in, "Plus Emmett loves Esme's cooking, so it was mainly his excuse to get more meals." I laughed at the reasoning.

Alice all of the sudden shot out of her seat. "Oh, I probably should go finish up my work at the office if I ever want to go home tonight." I looked at my phone and realized we had been sitting here for 2 hours and Edward and I another 45 minutes. Alice hugged me, "It was nice meeting you Bella, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then Alice." It amazed me how I had only just met them, yet I felt I had known them a lifetime. It scared me how much it would hurt to deceive them.

After about another half hour of talking, Edward and I left the bistro. We exchanged numbers and he gave me the directions and address to his parent's house.

When I got back to my apartment, I double checked the door and windows to make sure they were locked and secured. I then changed into sweats and crawled into my bed. Even though the sun was still up, I cried myself to sleep. The reality of my life was just starting to feel real. I still fully hadn't grasped the whole situation, but at the same time, I knew ignorance was bliss. You can only stay ignorant for so long though.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE review! 3 I have not finished with Chapter 3 yet. I have started it, but I do not have the time at the moment to write more. :( I have finals this week though, so starting next week, I hope to continue writing more in _both_ my stories. I am not sure yet how long this story will be or how often I will post new chapters, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you would let me know if you like the length, plot, way Bella meets Edward, etc. Another thing I'm not completely sure yet of with this story, is the seriousness of it. It can easily be made into a very serious, Bella's always guarding her emotions, etc. OR is it still ok to add slight humor into the story? Anyways, I'm rambling, and will probably delete this AN when I read it again, but until then, thank you for taking the time to read, and Stephenie Meyer ROCKS! **


	5. Chapter 3 Alice and Rosalie

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! **

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the chirp of my phone. I had had a terrible night's sleep… if I even did sleep. I kept having nightmares about my family. In every scenario I couldn't reach them. I woke up crying after every one. My phone chirped again. I didn't want to move, but I was too curious to see who it was, also nervous. There are very few people I keep in contact with by phone, so what if it's Jacob. I rolled over and picked up my phone to see I had two texts. The first was from Edward:

B- Morning, hope you slept well. I'm sorry, but Alice forced me to give her your #. Good luck & C U 2nite! –E

What was so bad about Alice having my number? I read the second message to see it was from Alice herself:

Bella! Edward gave me your #. So, I'm not working 2day. Want 2 meet up? –A

It's funny, I just met them and already I have spent more time with them, than apart. I really did like Alice, plus I needed to do this, so I agreed:

Sure, I'm not busy. Where & when did you want to meet? –B

While I waited for a reply I walked into my bathroom. I looked like crap. My reflection showed a semi-broken version of me. I realized that if I wanted to save my family, I had a lot of work to do. I was terrible at lying, I generally didn't hide my emotions, and I could love easily. I needed to stop those. Most of what I was going to be doing evolved around lies. If I can't hide or fake emotions, they will know something is up immediately. If I fell in love with the Cullen's… I couldn't… I need to save my family.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I drove up to the diner that Alice wanted to meet at. She told me to clear my schedule for today. Little did she know that I quite college, and that her family was my schedule.

I walked into the diner to see Alice sitting at a booth with a blonde haired girl. I walked over.

"Hello Alice."

She scooted over so I could sit next to her in the booth, "good morning Bella. This is Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella."

Rosalie seemed to be inspecting me, and looked like she did not want me to be here. I shyly said, "It's nice to meet you Rosalie." She didn't reply. It seemed that she already didn't like me. Alice started talking again, "so there are a few boutiques down the road that I want to take you to. They have some of the most amazing clothes."

"Shopping?" I asked hoping I heard her incorrectly. I really did not like shopping, and plus I really did not have the money to, especially at boutiques. Well I guess I did have the money that Jacob gave me after I found out about my family… I felt the now eternal sadness come to the forefront of my emotions.

"Yes shopping. We need to get an outfit for tonight!" Alice replied excitedly. I really didn't see a way out of this. However Rosalie looked at me oddly, then Alice made a comment, "Oh, I promise whatever Edward told you about me and shopping I'm really not that bad. I promise it will be fun!" She started to frown, "if it makes you that sad to go, we don't have to." I realized that I wasn't masking my emotions. I needed to stop wearing my emotions on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to go shopping. I mean I'm not a big shopper, but I want to go." I smiled reassuringly. "What did you mean about you aren't as bad as what Edward says?" I tried to distract them from wondering why I looked sad.

She seemed to brush it off, "oh nothing, forget I said anything," and that started to get me worried. Why would shopping with Alice be bad?

Alice kept conversation going. She would ask a question every now and then, and I would answer without giving any detail about my family. We ordered breakfast and ate, and by the time we left, Rosalie seemed to be glaring at me less. We decided to take one car, so we went in Rosalie's. She drove a BMW convertible. I was very glad I didn't offer to drive my measly little car.

We pulled up and the two of them were immediately greeted by name by an older woman with a faint accent. "Hello Ms. Brandon, and OH! Ms. Hale! How may I be of assistance to you beautiful ladies today?"

"We need casual-dress outfits for dinner this evening." Alice said while guiding me forward, "and this is Bella Swan."

The woman gave a bow of the head and smiled, "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Swan. Please allow me to take you ladies to the back room, and I will bring in some options."

Rosalie nodded, and we followed her into a large room with two very comfortable couches, and wall of mirrors. There were also 4 curtained off areas to change in. We walked over and the three of us sat on a couch.

Alice smiled and looked at me, "So Bella, what do you think? See it's not too bad is it."

I leaned back into the very comfortable couch, with a content sigh, "no it is really nice. I have never actually shopped at a boutique like this before."

Rosalie scoffed. I looked over at her and she dramatically rolled her eyes and looked away. I heard her mutter something about 'of course you haven't' and 'she doesn't belong here.' I noticed Alice scowling at her. I knew she was right. I didn't belong here. I normally wouldn't be here, but I needed to be here now. I had to figure out a way so I did belong here. I had to do it to save my family. I didn't let the sadness that returned show this time. I kept on a blank mask, and sank back further into the couch.

I quickly came to understand how it is not necessarily good to shop with Alice. After spending 3 hours at the first boutique, grabbing a quick lunch, and spending another 4 hours at a second boutique, I was exhausted. Alice however was still as energetic as she was this morning. Both Rosalie and Alice had purchased full outfits for tonight, plus more. I however, only had bought the Black pants Alice had suggested.

When we walked toward the third boutique, I became a little nervous. I recognized someone I went to high school with, through the window. I couldn't go in there. I think the girls name was Sarah. I didn't really know her all that well, but if she recognized me, and asked about my family or anything, it would bring unwanted questions from Alice, and maybe Rose, which I couldn't answer.

I stopped walking. The girls noticed and stopped walking also, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I am exhausted. Can you please just let me wear something I already own? I mean it's already 5, and I'm supposed to be at your parent's by 7. I need to go home to get ready anyways."

"Bella, we were just going from here to their house. If we each went to our own homes first, we wouldn't have time to do hair and make-up! Trust me, I was in here the other day and saw a shirt that would be perfect for you. It will only take 5 minutes tops, and then we can leave. Ok?" Alice said, trying to convince me to go into the store. They started slowly leading me toward the store again. I sighed and silently prayed that the girl wouldn't see me.

We walked into this boutique and Alice made a B-line to a rack on the back wall. Sarah was paying for her items, and turned to walk out, nearly bumping into me. She looked shocked for a second before apologizing, "I am so sorry about that… hey you look really familiar, have we met before?"

I tried to keep the nerves from making an appearance, "No I'm sorry, I don't think so."

She kept looking at me trying to place where she knew me from, "Well what high school did…" and thank God, at that moment her cell phone rang. "Sarah Braxton here." She mouthed a quick sorry and waved as she walked out the door to her car and left. I let out a small sigh of relief. Rosalie who was still standing next to me raised her eyebrow slightly when I sighed. I gave a small smile and turned to see Alice floating towards us with a shopping bag.

"Alright let's go do hair and make-up!" Alice grinned.

"You paid for it already?" I asked. It had not even been 2 minutes yet. Alice just nodded yes.

"Alice, you never cease to amaze me." Rosalie said shaking her head slightly. Alice's tinkling laugh filled the air as we walked back out to Rose's car. We decided, rather Alice decided, that it would be easier for us to all take Rosalie's car to dinner, and have Edward drop me off back at my car on his way home. She somehow convinced me to agree to this plan.

On the drive there, Rosalie and Alice mostly talked amongst themselves, which was fine with me. As I sat in the back seat staring out the window, I realized that I wasn't nervous to meet Alice and Edward's parents. I can't explain why; I guess I saw how amazing Alice and Edward are and figured they had to come from amazing parents. However, as we pulled up the tree-lined driveway, through the gates, and I saw the colossal size house, all calmness disappeared.

First, I was shocked at the beautiful home before me, which probably had been featured in magazines. Second, I started to pray that Edward and Alice's parents were not the stereotypical stuck-up rich people. And third, I realized that the con Jacob was having me do obviously had to do with money.

Rosalie saw the expression on my face when she looked over her shoulder and smirked as we walked up to the front door. The path to the front door had a little bridge that passed over a fountain and pond with koi fish in it. Rosalie just walked in through the front door with Alice and me trailing behind, which I found a little odd since it was _Alice's_ parent's home. Alice yelled, "We're here!" as she put her purse on a table next to the door. A few seconds later, a beautiful, light-brown haired woman walked into the foyer. "Hello darlings," she said as she hugged Rosalie and Alice. "Oh, and you must be Bella. I have already heard so much about you." I couldn't help but blush. I mean, what could they have told her? She just must be trying to be nice.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please do call me Esme sweetheart." I couldn't help but smile at Esme. She really was a kind woman.

"Alright mom, well we need to go get ready." Alice said as she started dragging me up the lavish, curved staircase. Esme simply smiled and walked back to what I'm assuming is the kitchen, to finish cooking dinner.

Once up stairs, Rosalie went to the right, while Alice led me down a hall to the last door on the left. Inside was a large light green and light purple room. Somehow it had a hint of a tropical feel. I sat down on the canopy bed in the center of the room. I looked up to see a skylight in the vaulted ceilings. Alice walked around the corner to her closet, which was through her bathroom. I could hear her putting her purchases away. I felt out of place sitting in such an amazing room. I compared it to my old room in Forks, but quickly stopped that thought process. I looked at the patterns on the comforter to distract myself. When I looked up to see Alice gliding towards me holding a midnight-blue, satin blouse. I'm generally not that impressed by clothes, but this shirt was perfect for me. It looked very elegant, but once I put it on, was the most comfortable shirt ever worn.

[][][][][][][][][][]

After thanking Alice for the clothes, Rosalie walked into the room, and the pampering began. I never really wear make-up, but Alice insisted that I let her apply some, as Rosalie curls my hair. I eventually agreed, and was now about to turn to see the 'new and improved me,' as Alice put it. I turned to the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. Alice put some light make-up around my eyes, and a light lip gloss. It made my plain brown eyes pop. Rosalie had curled my hair and tied part of it back, so it was soft and natural looking. I turned around and thanked them both for making me look above average. Don't get me wrong, I still wasn't beautiful like them, but I didn't feel as plain as normal either.

Seconds later I heard Edward's voice echoing up the staircase, "I'm here!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**AN: So the night continues into the next chapter. I am working on it, but don't know an official date. Right now I am in Las Vegas, on my way to Utah, so I'm not sure how much writing I will or will not get done in the next week or so. Thank you to all the readers and let me know what you think! 3**


End file.
